


together

by ake_chae



Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ake_chae/pseuds/ake_chae
Summary: where yuvin moves to 'super special girl'.
Relationships: Choi Suhwan/Song Yuvin
Kudos: 6





	together

_finally_

it might seem bad of suhwan to think so, but he was glad that he finally had a chance of being the main vocalist in group. yes, he loved song yuvin, they were best friends, but they were also each others biggest competition.

suhwan had thought that he's group was good. they listened to him as a leader and everyone was working well together.

but then the eliminations happened and now there was only three left in their group.

"suhwan-ah."

suhwan looked up to see sunho and hyeonsu looking at him. "yes hyung?"

"the other trainees are going to be here soon," hyeonsu explained.

that was right. after the eliminations each team had to get their numbers to six members, which eight trainees would be kicked from their own teams.

as 'super special girl', suhwan's team, were only missing three they'd get first pick.

**—————**

  
"before we start voting," wooseok said. "everyone explain why you want to stay on this team."

yuvin sat on the floor in their practice room as his teammates appealed about why they wanted to and should stay in the team.

eventually, it was yuvin's turn.

"so um," he started. "'u got it' is a great song and i feel lucky to have been picked by national producers to go to this song, but-"

"yuvin-ah just get to the point and admit that you want to move to 'super special girl'," seungwoo said, making the other trainees laugh. "we all know that that was your favourite concept song."

yuvin felt his face heat up. he hadn't realised that he'd been so obvious. "well um uh," he didn't really know what to say. "yeah well, you have to kick three people out anyway so i'll go willingly."

yuvin sat back down as the last few members of his team spoke.

he felt yohan shuffle beside him. "don't lie hyung," yohan whispered to him teasingly. "you just can't stand being away from suhwan for so long."

"yah," yuvin exclaimed, probably a bit too loudly, and hit yohan over the head. "shut up."

everyone else's heads spun in their direction and yunseong and junho shared a knowing glance.

yuvin shrunk into himself and hid behind yohan earning a few more chuckles.

finally, they were called out one by one to vote for who should stay in the group and who should leave.

after it had been decided they all arrived back in the practice room. everyone was nervous, most praying that they would be the ones to stay in the group, yuvin on the other hand was praying for the opposite.

"are you all ready?" one of the trainees got ready to pull of the cover sheet.

"3... 2... 1..."

**—————**

  
suhwan, hyeonsu and sunho stood patiently waiting for the new trainees to arrive.

after what felt like forever they finally walked in.

suhwan accidently groaned aloud when he saw one trainee in particular.

"yah that's no way to greet me," the trainee retorted, making everyone around them laugh.

hyeonsu was quick to move on from suhwan's outburst. "firstly before we select the trainees to join our team, is there anyone who wants to do this song?"

the three had discussed this before the trainees had arrived.

_that_ trainee and three other trainees raised their hands.

"okay," sunho said. "can we have a minute to decide."

the three started to whisper to each other discussing the trainees.

"i know that _he_ wants to do this song," suhwan said, after a bit of hesitation. "he hasn't stopped talking about it. but..."

"i think we should go with him then," hyeonsu said. "and those two?"

sunho and suhwan nodded in agreement.

sunho announced the three trainees that would move to their team and the other five left.

almost as soon as the names had been called, suhwan felt someone familiar wrap their arms around him.

"same team again woooooo," yuvin shouted, backhugging the small suhwan.

suhwan half faked a smile and hugged yuvin's arms. he was happy to have yuvin here, they had literally become best friends through the show. but at the same time, he now knew that it was unlikely that he'd be able to keep his position as main vocalist.

"produce x 101's main bromance back together again," one of the new trainees joked.

suhwan felt the flush rise on his cheeks at that. he didn't even have to look at yuvin to know that his face had done the same.

after they had calmed down, everyone sat on the floor again. an anxious feeling filled suhwan again.

when hyeonsu was just about to speak suhwan stood up. "i'm not feeling great," he mumbled. "i'll be back in a minute."

before anyone could say anything, suhwan rushed out of the room.

**—————**

  
the other five trainees sat there surprised at suhwan's sudden departure.

yuvin's eyes were wide and mind blank as he stared at the spot where the short boy had just been sitting beside him.

"yuvin-ah," sunho said. "why are you just sitting there?"

"yeah yuvin," hyeonsu said. "go after your boyfriend."

that finally knocked some sense into yuvin. "he's not my boyfriend," yuvin rolled his eyes and stood up. he was automatically filled with a worried feeling. was suhwan okay?

without another word he half walked half ran from the practice room. "suhwan-ah," he called. there was no answer, of course.

there was a bathroom near the practice room so yuvin assumed that he probably went there.

he opened the bathroom door to see one stall closed. he walked quietly toward the door and sat with his back against it.

"suhwan-ah," he said. "is that you."

there was no direct answers but the soft sobs that wrenched at yuvin's heart were a dead giveaway that it was the younger boy.

"suhwan..." yuvin sighed. he hated to hear his best friend upset. "what's wrong? you know i'm here. i'm here for you."

he heard a sniffle and the stall door lock click. he moved forward a bit.

the door opened and suhwan shuffled out of it.

before suhwan could do anything else, yuvin reached up, grabbed suhwan's waist and pulled the small boy into his lap. yuvin wrapped his arms around him.

neither of them said anything for a few minutes, suhwan's quiet sniffles and sobs being the only sound.

"i'm sorry hyung," suhwan said in a small voice. he had started to play with yuvin hands.

yuvin was a bit taken back but squeezed suhwan's hand to encourage him to continue.

"i ranked so low, i honestly didn't think i'd make it through at all," suhwan said. "i want to be a good leader to the team but i'm worried that i'll be a burden. and the main vocal..."

suhwan turned his head inwards so that the side was resting on yuvin's chest. yuvin could feel his tears.

"yah choi suhwan," yuvin said, making the small boy jump. he looked at yuvin. "are you worried about me taking the main vocal?"

yuvin got his answer from suhwan's lack of answer.

"i'm not going to go for the main vocal," yuvin confessed.

"but-" suhwan started only to be cut off by yuvin.

"no buts," yuvin said. "this is your song suhwan. you need this."

yuvin would be lying if he said the way suhwan's face lit up didn't make his heart flutter.

"let's debut together suhwan-ah," yuvin said, ruffling suhwan's hair.

"let's debut together."


End file.
